Ungewöhnliche Abenteuer
by Minya Sereg
Summary: Eine kleine Geschichte über meine Mönchin Holy Lycill und meine Assassine Kuraiko Shizuka


Ungewöhnliche „Abenteuer"

Die untergehende Sonne färbte den Himmel bereits in ein helles Rot, als Kuraiko und Lycill sich für ihre bevorstehende Patroullie im Saoshangweg rüsteten. Das Kloster von Shing Jea wurde in den letzten Tagen immer wieder von Schergen der Purpurschädel heimgesucht. Aus diesem Grund schickte Meister Togo nun öfter Schüler, die kurz vor Abschluss ihrer Ausbildung standen auf Streife, hielt sie jedoch zu äußerster Vorsicht an. Sollte es zu gefährlich werden sollten sie sich umgehend zurückziehen und Alarm schlagen.

„Irgendwie ist mir nicht so ganz wohl bei der Sache", brachte Kuraiko ihre Bedenken zum Ausdruck. Schließlich hatten sie beide ja noch nie einen echten Kampf bestritten. „Ich kann verstehen wie du dich fühlst. Mir geht es dabei genau so. Aber die Soldaten der kaiserlichen Garde die Meister Togo beim Ministerium in Keineng angefordert hat werden erst in 2 Tagen hier eintreffen. Solange müssen leider wir diese Arbeit übernehmen. Die Purpurschädel haben sich aber bisher noch nie wirklich gewalttätig gezeigt.", versuchte Lycill ihre Kameradin zu beruhigen während sie ihren Heilerzauberstab an dem Lederband befestigte, das sie sich hierfür um die Hüften band.

Kuraiko atmete tief durch und versenkte ihre beiden Dolche in den Halterungen an ihrem Rock. „Dann lass uns einfach hoffen, dass es ein ruhiger Abend wird und wir ohne Zwischenfälle wieder zurückkehren."

Lycill griff nach Kuraikos Hand, drückte sie tröstend. „Lass uns gehen. Um so schneller sind wir wieder zurück."

Gemeinsam gingen die beiden durch das mächtige Seitentor zum Saoshangweg, welcher das Kloster mit dem Hafen von Saitung verband.

In jeder etwas dunkleren Ecke hatten sich Mantiden niedergelassen, die aus ihren Verstecken krochen um nach Beute zu jagen. Jedoch waren sie nicht auf Menschen aus, sondern suchten im Wiesenboden nach anderen Insekten oder ernährten sich von wilden Beeren.

Die Dämmerung brach immer weiter ein und langsam wurde es immer Finsterer. Auf der Hälfte des Weges blieb Kuraiko plötzlich stehen. „Sshh...da vorne kommt irgendwer!", flüsterte sie leise hinter sich während sie Lycill stoppte. Sie versteckten sich hinter einem Gebüsch an der Seite des Weges wo sie sich hinhockten. Kuraiko griff nach ihren Dolchen und hielt diese bereit.

Vom Hafen her kamen vier dunkle Gestalten auf sie zu. Einer von ihnen beleuchtete den Weg mit einer kleinen Lampe. Dadurch konnten sie die Gildenumhänge der Purpurschädel erkennen, und auch ihre Waffen wurden sichtbar. Die Gestalt ganz vorne trug eindeutig einen großen Bogen auf dem Rücken. Der hinter ihm trug einen Zweihandstab bei sich, dem an der Spitze eine kleine Flamme brannte. Er musste also ein Elementarmagier sein. Neben diesem lief ein weiterer Purpurschädel, der ebenfalls einen Zweihandstab in seiner Hand hielt. An der Form des Stabes und am Rasseln von kleinen Ketten und Medaillons an seiner Kleidung konnten sie ihn als einen Ritualisten ausmachen. Und hinter den beiden ging wiederum ein Waldläufer, wie man unschwer ebenfalls an einem Bogen auf dem Rücken erkennen konnte.

Die vier Purpurschädel kamen immer näher und als sie an Kuraiko und Lycill vorbeikamen blieben sie stehen. Den beiden Stockte der Atem. Lycill war so starr vor Schrecken, dass sie nicht nach ihrem Heilerstab greifen konnte. Und den würde sie zweifelsohne brauchen, wenn sie angegriffen würden.

Auch Kuraiko konnte sich vor Schreck kaum bewegen jedoch hatte sie ihre Dolche bereits in den Händen. Beider Herzen schlugen fast so laut wie Trommeln. Plötzlich verlor Kuraiko das Gleichgewicht und fiel nach hinten. Sie fing sich mit einer Hand auf, jedoch auf einem abgebrochenen Stück Ast der sogleich zerbrach. Das Geräusch des berstenden Holzes schallte durch die Nacht. Die Purpurschädel griffen gewarnt nach ihren Waffen.

Ehe Lycill sich versah, war Kuraiko mit einem Schattenschritt in die Gruppe gesprungen und versuchte mit allen ihr bekannten Tricks und Dolchangriffen die angreifenden niederzustrecken.

Den Pfeilen der beiden Waldläufern konnte Kuraiko flink immer wieder ausweichen. Jedoch der Feuerball des Magiers traf sie direkt am Brustkorb und das dünne Leder ihres Oberteils fing ein wenig Feuer. Keiner von Kuraikos Angriffen war erfolgreich, dafür sorgten die Schutzgeister des Ritualisten die weiter hinten grün leuchteten.

Lycill konnte ihre Kameradin mit ein paar Schautzzaubern belegen, sodaß auch weitere Feuerzauber des Magiers nicht mit voller Wirkung auf sie einschlugen.

So sehr die Assassinin sich auch verteidigte, sie erkannte recht schnell dass sie keinerlei Chance haben würde. Sie schaute sich nach Lycill um, wirkte einen kurzen Assassinenzauber auf sie, dann rief sie ihr zu: „LAUF...LAAAAAAAUUUF...!"

Lycill wirkte noch einen weiteren Schutzzauber auf Kuraiko, dann rannte sie den Weg zurück den die beiden gekommen waren. Sehr weit kam sie jedoch nicht. Eine kleine Mantide kreuzte den Weg der Mönchin. Sie geriet ins stolpern und fiel zu Boden und rollte den kleinen Abhang des Weges hinunter dessen Ende am Wasser lag.

Stöhnend vor Schmerzen richtete sie sich auf. Sie blickte sich um und sah Kuraiko, noch immer mit den Purpurschädel kämpfend, hinterher. Blitzzauber erhellten kurzzeitig den Saoshangweg und das klirren von Dolchen war deutlich zu hören.

Plötzlich wurde es totenstill und nur noch das zirpen der Mantiden und Stimmen in der Ferne waren zu hören.

Lycill blieb das Herz stehn. „Bei den Göttern, was ist passiert? Was haben diese Banditen mit ihr gemacht?" ging es ihr durch den Kopf. Der Gedanke dass sie ihre Kameradin getötet haben könnten ließ ihr langsam die Tränen in die Augen steigen. Leise richtete sie Gebete zu Dwayna. Der Mond erleuchtete die kleine Lichtung am Rande der kleinen Lagune in der Nähe des Hafens von Seitung.

Eine kleine schwarze Wolke tat sich neben ihr auf und wurde immer dichter. Kurzzeitig nahm sie Lycill die Sicht und als sie verflogen war lag Kuraiko plötzlich neben ihr im Sand. Blutüberströmt richtete sie sich langsam auf und blickte Lycill in die Augen.

„Rückruf!" Dann verlor sie das Bewusstsein. Die Angriffe der Purpurschädel hatten ihr ziemlich zugesetzt.

Erleichtert atmete sie auf, als sie die Assassine verletzt, aber lebendig in ihren Armen hielt.

Vorsichtig bettete Lycill die regungslose Kuraiko in den Sand nahe des Ufers. Den Zauberstab auf sie gerichtet sprach sie jeden ihr bekannten Heilzauber und allmählich schlossen sich ihre Wunden. Sie tauchte ihre Hand ins Wasser und wusch das Blut von Kuraikos Oberkörper, Armen und Beinen. Das Lederne Oberteil ihrer Rüstung war stark verbrannt durch die Feuerzauber des Magiers. Auch der Assassinenrock wies mehrere verbrannte Stellen auf.

„Da werde ich mich wohl um eine neue Rüstung kümmern müssen. Die kann sie auf keinen Fall mehr anziehen". Sie befreite Kuraiko von dem dem verbrannten Lederfetzen der ihre Brust bedeckte. Nur noch mit ihrem Rock bekleidet lag die Assassine vor ihr.

„Die Heilzauber sollten ihre Wirkung bald entfacht haben." dachte sich Lycill und hielt die Hand ihrer Kameradin. Es verging einige Zeit, in der Lycill immer wieder nach Kuraikos Puls fühlte, bis diese endlich die Augen öffnete.

„Kuraiko? Alles in Ordnung? Die haben dich ja ganz schön zugerichtet. Ich hatte solche Angst..."

„J...ja..", flüsterte Kuraiko erschöpft „die hatte ich auch. Als deren Waldläufer mich immer wieder mit Staubfallen eindeckten, hab ich den Rückruf gelöst."

„Wir sollten so schnell wie möglich im Kloster Alarm schlagen. Wer weiß, vielleicht haben die Verstärkung gerufen." „Ich glaube die waren durch meinen Schattenschritt so verwirrt, dass sie erst einmal eine Weile brauchen bis sie überhaupt merken dass ich weg bin", lachte Kuraiko. „Ich bin noch zu erschöpft um gleich wieder zurück zu gehen. Lass uns noch eine Weile hier ausruhen."

Lycill hielt noch immer Kuraikos Hand und erwischte sich dabei wie sie mit dem Daumen ihren Handrücken streichelte. Viel mehr erstaunt war sie darüber, dass Kuraiko das gleiche tat.

Lycill ließ sich neben der erschöpften Assassine nieder die ihre Hände auf ihren Bauch zog und noch immer Lycills Handrücken streichelte. Unweigerlich fiel ihr Blick auf die flachen Bauchmuskeln von Kuraiko, verwundert darüber wie eine solch zierliche junge Frau doch so durchtrainiert sein kann.

Den Griff ihrer Hände lösend war Lycill nun neugierig geworden. Mit den Fingerspitzen zeichne sie jede Kontur von Kuraikos Bauchmuskeln nach. Etwas zögerlich wanderte sie etwas tiefer bis zu ihrem Bauchnabel den sie nun zärtlich mit den Fingerspitzen umkreiste. Kuraikos Atem ging etwas schneller und sie begann nun ihrerseits mit den Fingerspitzen jedes Muster von Lycills Tätowierungen nachzuzeichnen beginnend an ihrer Hand aufwärts an ihrem Unterarm über die Armbeuge bis zu ihrer Schulter und begann seitlich ihren Hals zärtlich zu kraulen.

Sie blickten sich eine Weile in die Augen und Kuraiko begann nun den Knoten der dünnen Schnur, welche Lycills Oberteil um ihre Brust zusammen hielt langsam zu öffnen. Nun war auch Lycill nur noch mit ihrem kleinen Rock bekleidet.

Den Tätowierungen weiter folgend, die sich über Lycills ganzen Oberkörper erstreckten, wanderten Kuraikos Fingerspitzen etwas tiefer bis zu ihren Brüsten wo sie nun ihre Brustwarzen massierte. Noch immer blickten sie sich dabei in die Augen.

Nie hatte sich Lycill solchen Berührungen von einer Frau hingegeben. Aber sie genoss es auf die gleiche Weise wie sie es sonst nur bei Männern tat.

Langsam näherten sich nun beider Lippen bis sie sich in einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss wieder fanden. Auch die Mönchin konnte sich nun nicht mehr zurückhalten und begann damit Kuraikos Brüste zu streicheln bis sich ihre Brustwarzen vor Erregung aufrichteten. Lycill löste den Kuss und bedeckte Kuraiko mit kleinen Küssen über ihr Kinn, hinab am Hals und langsam nach unten zu ihren Brüsten die sie nun mit ihrer Zunge zu umspielte. Kuraiko zog sie vorsichtig wieder zu ihrem Mund und wieder fanden sie sich in einem langen Kuss.

Lycill wanderte nun auf ihren Bauch um den Bauchnabel der Assassine zu streicheln. Zögernd glitt ihre Hand ein wenig tiefer, jedoch sofort wieder zurück, würde sie wahrscheinlich doch ein wenig zu weit gehen.

Kuraiko jedoch bemerkte Lycills zögern, nahm ihre Hand und flüsterte ihr leise ins Ohr: „Nur keine falsche Scheu" Sie führte ihre Hände unter ihren Rock zwischen ihre Schenkel an den Intimsten Ort ihres Körpers den Lycill sogleich zärtlich massierend erforschte. Sie ließ von ihren Liebkosungen ab und schob langsam den Rock der Assassinenrüstung etwas tiefer. Kuraiko hob ihren Unterleib etwas an damit sie sich vollends vom letzten verbleibenden Teil der ihren Körper bedeckenden Rüstung befreien konnte.

Wieder bedeckte Lycill den vor Lust bebenden Körper von Kuraiko mit kleinen Küssen. An ihren Brüsten hinab bis zu zum Unterleib knapp über ihrer Scham. Kuraikos ganzer Körper begann zu zittern vor Erregung und ihre Atemzüge wurden immer kürzer als Lycill sich zwischen ihren Schenkeln niederließ und Kuraikos heiße und feuchte Öffung neckend mit der Zunge verwöhnte bis sie ihren Höhepunkt laut und ohne Zurückhaltung stöhnend genoss.

Lycill ließ von ihrem Zungenspiel ab und legte sich wieder neben Kuraiko nieder. Kuraiko sah Lycill tief in die Augen: „Vertraust du mir?" Die Mönchin schaute etwas verwirrt zurück. „Was meinst du?" „Antworte nur mit ja oder nein. Vertraust du mir?" „Nun..." entgegnete sie immer noch zögernd, „ja, ich vertraue dir!".

Kuraiko griff nun nach einem ihrer Dolche und strich mit dessen Rückseite zärtlich über Lycills Lippen. „Egal was ich tue, bitte versuch jederzeit still zu halten" Ganz sanft strich Kuraiko mit der Rückseite des Dolches über Lycills Kinn entlang, immer tiefer an ihrem Hals. Der kalte Stahl hinterließ eine sanfte kühle Spur über Lycills erhitzen Körper. Langsam ließ Kuraiko den Dolch immer tiefer wandern und umspielte damit sanft ihre Brustwarzen. Dieses Gefühl ließ Lycill wieder erzittern. Ein kalter Schauer lief ihr über den Rücken und ihr Herz begann zu pochen. Kuraiko ließ den Dolch etwas tiefer wandern und fuhr vorsichtig mit der Klinge unter den Rock. Die Schneide nach oben drehend zerschnitt sie das lederne Band dass Lycills Rock an ihren Hüften hielt. Nun ließ auch sie von ihrem Rock ab und lag nun nackt vor Kuraiko im Sand die sogleich Lycills Beine etwas auseinander drückte und ihren Kopf zwischen ihren Schenkeln versenkte.

Auch Kuraiko beherrschte das Zungenspiel auf die gleiche Weise. Jedoch während sie Lycill verwöhnte massierte sie dabei noch Lycills Brüste was ihre Erregung noch verstärkte, bis auch Lycill in einem intensiven Höhepunkt mit den Liebkosungen von Kuraiko verschmolz.

Kuraiko schmiegte sich nun wieder in Lycills Arme und legte ihren Kopf auf ihre Brust.

Diese Nacht würde keiner von beiden je vergessen.

Als die ersten Sonnenstrahlen den Morgenhimmel erhellten, wachte Lycill auf. Noch immer lag sie nackt im Sand in der Lagune. Jedoch unter einem selbst gebauten Sichtschutz aus Farnblättern und dünnen Ästen. Kuraiko muss ihn gebastelt haben als die Morgendämmerung hereinbrach.

Während sie nach ihren beiden Rüstungsteilen griff die sie sogleich Anzog, hörte sie hinter sich eine vertraute Stimme: „Komm, lass uns zurück zum Kloster gehen. Meister Togo macht sich bestimmt Sorgen."


End file.
